tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Morning Chat
Log Title: Morning Chat Characters: Scales, Warlord Location: Nevada Desert Date: August 31, 2018 TP: Non-TP Summary: Scales and Warlord chat in the morning sunhine. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 13:14:24 on Friday, 31 August 2018. Scales is snoozing in the sunshine on an outcropping, wings and crest spread to catch as much solar energy as she can. Warlord sees Scales lounging like a little dino cat. Adorable! He trundles over quietly, as not to awaken her and sits down, tucking his spidertank legs under him. If anyone asks hes too tough for this. Yep. But here he is, basking with the dino. Scales stirs after a bit, yawning and stretching before looking around. Oh, hey, company. "Hiya," she says to Warlord, not really worried about being snuck up upon while she's THIS close to Metroplex. Warlord chuckles. "Good morning, Scales." He bows his tank head and sits with her "I Hope Im not blocking your sun. How are you?" Scales sits up, curling her tail around her feet. "I'm good! How're you?" Warlord stretches in the sun, opening his panels a bit to let the warmth in. "Eh, can't complain. Perimeter is secure." Scales nods. "The sunshine is nice and warm today, too," she says, then tilts her head as she checks messages. "Huh. I guess I'm headed back to Valvolux soon." Warlord nods "Yeah me too. I'm looking forward to it, how about you?" he asks. "I love Cybertron. It's so much more orderly then Earth." Scales hums. "Well, all the Dinobots will be going, at least. It'll be nice company. But the sunshine isn't as good." She looks out across the desert. "I'm kinda worried about this place, though. I mean, all the fighting in the cities here. But there's not much we can do to help without getting people mad at us." Warlord nods "Yeah but its quieter, less humans and you're makin' a difference. I always feel at peace when Im fighing. Old habits die hard eh?" Scales ohs. "Yeah, I can understand that. It's good to be doin' somethin' useful." She tilts her head. "Do you like tunnels, like some organic spiders do? There's a lot of 'em in and around Valvolux." Warlord nods "You know I do. I wish there were more Arachnobots around, we could all hide in the tunnels and get a drop on the cons. But no such luck. Just me eh?" Scales chuckles. "Like a trap spider, huh? I bet you could get a few drones and set them with some simple commands so they'll wake up and notify you when there's vibration nearby. Though better to do that outside the city. I don't think Bulwark would approve of ambush points inside it." Warlord would smile if tanks had faces. "Yes. You know I do have my spider drones. I can retrofit them that way. They'd probably enjoy it too." Scales perks. "Do they have personalities?" Warlord pauses. "No. But one day I'd like to work on them, see if I can change that." Warlord adds "You know we've been through a lot together. Me and the drones." He says. "I think they deserve a chance of sentience too right?" Scales huhs. "Not a lot of people can manage that. It's supposed to be pretty tricky to get a real intelligence put together." Warlord pauses. "I was an engineer once. I worked on pretty advanced AI for a human. They were close to sentience too. And I watched as Weaver created my intelligence from quite frankly. Very little parts. And heard what Wheeljack can do and some of our other scientists. If they can. So can I." Scales nodnods. "Wheeljack worked with Blaster to put me together! So I know it can be done. 'S just tricky." Warlord nods "See! And you turned out really really awesome. Course, I dont have the experience Wheeljack and Blaster do but.." Scales awws and scuffs a paw. "Well, they've lived a really, really long time. An' you probably will, too. So you just gotta practice, I guess." Warlord chuckles. "Im a soldier. I dount it. Its good to have other skills besides beating things up though." Scales tucks her paws in under her body, loafing like a cat as she nods. "'course, I'm not that good at beating things up. That's why Grimlock wants me to be careful alla time." Warlord pauses. "You might not be physically strong, but I bet.." he considers. "I bet you can be mean on the field. Never underestimate the cute ones." Scales grins at Warlord. "Well, I got a pretty good sting if I hafta fight. An' fire." Warlord nods "I bet lil dragon." he chuckles. "I do want to thank you for taking time to talk to me like this. All the other Autobots are afraid of me like Im some kinda frankenfreak. But you've always treated me good. Thanks, Scales. Seriously." Scales blinks. "Aww, yer welcome.." she ducks her head. "I talk to bots that are bigger than me alla time." It's true. She's small even for a tape. Warlord digs a spiderleg into the ground awkwardly. "Um.. yeah I bet you do. You're small but you're full of acceptance. You're a good one." he says. Scales looks down, all warm now. She usually doesn't get complimented like this. "Thanks." She scuffs a paw over her crest embarassedly. "You grew up here on Earth, right? Did you have a favorite TV show or kind of music?" Warlord nods "Yep. Spent twenty-five years as a baseline human. THen I had to go make the commander mad an' I ended up promoted to experiment in R&D." he says. "Favorite show? I was really into Star Trek." he says. "I was kinda a geek. Liked a lot of geekrock." Scales ooohs! "I like Star Trek! Didja just watch the original, or the later stuff, too?" Warlord chuck.es. "Everything up to Voyager. Then my life was getting a bit complicated. What about you?" Oh another Trekkie. Oh dear! Scales beams. "I've seen 'em all! Some of the Junkions that hang around really like 'em, so I got to watch all the different versions. Except the newest stuff, I guess. It's supposed to be set in an alternate universe or something." Warlord nods "We should have a treknight sometime. Hey. I dont know about you, but I gotta catch a nap while this sun is in a good position." he says, curling his turret down "Thanks for bein' my friend, Scales." Log session ending at 14:59:00 on Friday, 31 August 2018.